Legate
***note*** this character belongs to MoontideTheHybrid. She is used in Lumine and her's collab, Live on Your Knees and Die on Your Feet. Please don't use without her permission. Listen to Dollhouse while reading this. ***NOTEx2*** TW: '''This mentions alcohol. May be inappropriate for younger audiences. Information Name: Legate Essence Tribe: SeaWing Gender: Female Age: 2 years Description Legate has teal-green scales that are rather pale. Her stripes don't glow as bright as they should, and are tinted lime. She is small, but large for a two-year-old. She always wears fancy little dresses, usually muted pink or blue. She has a pink ribbon wrapped around her left horn (not in a bow but just tied there) and has unusually large eyes that always look terrified. She never smiles. When she does, it's at parties where she wears her plastic self, who is a nice, quiet little girl who likes to drink tea. Personality Legate is a very... unusual child. She grew up in the famous Essence Manor with her mother, brother, and father. Seems like a great life, but secretly, her family is extremely screwed up. Her mom is a secret alcoholic, her dad is never home, and her brother... he's there, but let's not get into that. She is standing in the middle of this. Everyone thinks her family is perfect, to make it worse. She has to constantly hide it, and always act plastic. Legate sees stuff that nobody else sees. She dislikes her brother and her parents. Legate sometimes hides in her attic and collects dolls, acting out little fantasies like a regular little dragonet. She is actually much smarter than she lets on, and her closest friends are her dolls. Her Place And Opinion Of The Essences '''Eidolon Essence Eidolon is her mother. She treats Legate very nicely, and sometimes cries around her. She is almost always drunk, trying to forget and drink away her emotions. Legate is considered lower status then her mother, but of course she is. She's only a dragonet, after all. Legate actually likes her mom a lot, compared to her other relatives. Nuncio Essence Nuncio is her father. Nuncio is always yelling when he's home, and Legate thinks of him as a self-centered dragon who never pays attention to her or her brother. He couldn't care less if they ran away and joined gangs and robbed even though they have everything they'd ever want. Well, scratch that. Nothing they'd ever really ''want. '''Revenant Essence-Vamours' Revenant is Legate's neglectful brother. He doesn't pay much attention to her, and when he does, it's when he loses himself. He's half-insane from... certain things. I'm afraid I can't develop that statement. Legate sees him as psychotic and avoids him any chance she gets. Revenant was involved in some scheme that got him a second last name. Legate's Place Legate's place on the social hierarchy is actually pretty high. Not as high as her parent's, but in dragonet standards, she's number one for perfect little girl. More like plastic little girl. Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Content (Moontide The Hybrid) Category:Characters Category:Mature Content